


Drown

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Catholic Frank Iero, Everyone Is Gay, Kid Alex Gaskarth, Kid Bob Bryar, Kid Dan Howell (mentioned), Kid Frank Iero, Kid Gerard Way, Kid Jack Barakat, Kid Mikey Way, Kid Phil Lester (mentioned), Kid Ray Toro, M/M, Musician Frank Iero, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Past Peterick, Student Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wanted the world. Frank wanted Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Frankie, come out to meet our new neighbors!" Mrs. Iero said calling her small son. 

"I'm coming, Ma." The little boy said bounding through the Iero family's house and tripping over a carpets edge. After brushing off the stumbles temporary effects he ran out to meet his mom on their porch.

"Frankie, these are our new neighbors. This is Mrs. Way, she has two sons. One of them is your age." Mrs. Iero said crouching in front of Frank and pointing to the child in his front yard, "How about you go introduce yourself to him?"

Frank nodded and ran into the yard. The little boy sitting down was humming jovially and constructing a small dirt structure in the front yard.

"Hi." Frank said plopping down beside the other boy.

"Hello," he said in a cute sing-song voice.

"My name's Frank, but you can call me Frankie, only my mom calls me that." Frank said giggling.

"My name's Gerard Arthur Way, my kindergarten teacher taught me that last year, but all my friends called me Gee." The little boys said flashing Frank a small toothless grin.

"I'm starting Kindergarten this year, Ma says I'm a smart cookie, so I shouldn't go to school I don't think..." Frank said thinking as carefully as a 6 year old could.

"My dad used to say that if I didn't pay attention, my brain would get spider webs in it. I don't like spiders, they're kooky..." Gerard said shuddering at his own thoughts.

"He was probably joking with you, I think... You could ask your Ma."

"Good idea, Frankie." Gerard said getting up and accidentally hitting his sandcastle over , "Aw, pickles. Oh well, I'll have to rebuild it."

When Gerard stood up, Frank saw for the first time that Gerard was wearing a dress. Gerard was running around his backyard in a light pink dress that reached midway down his calves.

"Why are you wearing a dress? Aren't dresses for girls?" Frank asked pushing the limit of gender idealistics for the first time in his life.

"Mommy says that I can be whatever I want, as long as I'm happy. And this makes me happy." Gerard said stopping in front of Frank and twirling in the pretty little dress.

"Gerard, we have to be getting home soon, Granny Helena said that you're animals would be arriving today." Mrs.Way said calling to Gerard.

"Coming Mommy!" Gerard said pushing his dress down.

"Can you come over to play again?" Frank said sadly having to let his new friend leave.

"Sure, I'll see you again soon." Gerard said bounding quickly after his own mother.

Frank ran back to his house and gave his mom a big hug,

"So what do you think of him, Frankie? Was he nice?" Mrs.Iero said stroking Frank's hair and walking back to their house.

"I like him. He's very pretty."


	2. 2

"Ow, Frankie. Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Gerard said gritting his teeth as his childhood friend cleaned out a wound on his pale bicep.

"What do you expect, Gee? Running through a rose garden isn't exactly a smart thing to do." Frank said putting the alcohol wipe down on the counter and pressing a clean piece of gauze on his closest friend's arm.

"Roses hurt." Gerard said pouting as Frank finished wrapping the cut up.

"Better, Gee?" Frank said as he tugged lightly on the wrapped gauze.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Frankie." Gerard said standing up. 

Around this time, Gerard and Frank were about the ages of 11 and 12. Frank started to mature and get older looking features, but only seemed to grow in inches slower than the others in his class. Gee on the other hand maintained a cute baby face, while he grew like a weed.

Frank gazed at Gee who stood aimlessly swaying back and forth in Frank's living room. Frank could never understand why he was so fascinated by Gee's beautiful features. 

His eyes were always half-lidded which gave him an ageless and tired look, as if he were an untouchable immortal seconds away from falling into an eternal sleep, for every unsuspecting mortal to admire until their untimely expiration. Gerard had also maintained a strangely thin face, but gave him a gaunt and utterly haunting look, almost as if a ghost were gracing the earth after a quiet and tragic demise. The final things about Gerard's features worth pointing out for now we're his oddly beak-like nose and his small lips. Normally, Frank would fall for someone unlike Gee, someone that resembled the people from his favorite bands, but Gee was very different. Gee was an open book to Frank, Gerard had painted a vivid picture of his personality from a young age, he was a lovely picture of beauty and everything the world needed. He was so different than what Frank usually wanted, but unknowingly he was just what Frank needed.

"Frankie, are you listening?" Gerard said giggling at the spaced out younger boy.

"What?" Frank said snapping out of the admiring thoughts of his best friend.

"Never mind, you silly goose. Let's go." Gerard said grabbing his friend and dragging him off on a new adventure.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh Gerard, don't be such a tease.

The loud sound of guitars filled the basement. Ray and Frank sat on the ground strumming loud chords into the small space of Frank's bedroom. Gerard was strewn across the bed, wearing a simple black v-neck and a very distracting red skater skirt. Every couple of chords, Frank would look up to catch a glimpse of Gerard's creamy, porcelain skin. He would strum the wrong chord and curse himself internally. 

When Gerard turned 14, Frank found himself even more attracted to him than before. Gerard had gotten very tall, he was about 5'7" last time Frank had checked. And of course, Frank was still about as tall as a gremlin.

"You wanna hear something I've been working on?" Frank spoke into the quiet room.

"Sure," Toro said stopping the chord progression that he had been playing.

"Let's hear it, Frankie." Gerard said knocking his knees together and looking back at Frank through doe eyes, framed by his thick lashes.

Frank gulped with anticipation, and placed his calloused fingers strategically over the strings he was to play.

The melody started, a sorrowful progression of lost love and broken memories. Gee kept glancing up at him with misty eyes. Frank hummed the melody and it complimented the unfinished product.

When he finished, he set down the acoustic and looked at his friends expectantly.

"What'd you think?" Frank said with an edge of fear hinting in his voice.

"Frank, it was beautiful..." Gerard said flipping over and staring Frank in the eye for the first time in a long time. Frank blushed when be met the moss colored eyes that shone with intensity into his own.

"It's not done yet, it needs a separate set of chords for another guitarist and for a bassist. It could use some drum in the background, if any it would be very little. And lyrics, damn, I spaced writing lyrics..." Frank said worrying about his work. 

For a thirteen year old, he sounded an awful lot like a thirty year old.

"Don't worry, Frankie," Gerard giggled softly ,"I'll help you out with the lyrics..."

Frank's worried expression melted into a smile that shone through his entire body.

"Thanks, Gee..."

"Gerard, it's time to go hooooommeeeeee." A head said poking into the room and whining at the comfortable Gerard.

"Moikeyyyyyy, I don't wanna gooooo." Gerard said whining back at the figure behind the door, waving his arms as if to exaggerate his point

"Well...mama is making spaghetti..." Mikey said in a tempting voice and slowly closing.

"I'm getting up!" Gerard said scrambling up off of the black twin sized bed and quickly lacing up his red Converse.

Frank rolled his eyes and smiled with an amused smirk on his face.

Gerard was mumbling under his breath,

"That fucking troll of a brother, he knows I can't stay away from mama's spaghetti..."

Gerard ran to the door and was going out when he said,

"Welp, see you two at school tomorrow. Tell Brendon when he comes by that he still owes me Oreos." Gee said swaying this hips in a distracting way that made his skirt sway around his thighs.

"Will do, Gee." Ray said aimlessly playing scales on his old acoustic.

"Bye," Frank and Ray said when Gerard closed the door.

'Until tomorrow...' Frank thought silently.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee is growing up too fast.

Towards the end of the 8th grade promotion is when the announcer called Gerard up to receive his diploma.

"Gerard Arthur Way." She said in a monotone voice. Frank stared at Gee and could only inhale shallow breaths looking at his undeniable beauty. It was the first time he had ever seen Gerard wearing makeup. Aside from the normal black eyeliner that Gerard would tight line his moss colored eyes with, he had never expected his closest friend to look so amazing like this. Gerard had beautiful bronze and gold eyeshadow glimmering on his upper eyelids. Frank's heart raced and he could hear the roaring of blood in his ears.

"You have a thing for Gee, don't you..." Mikey said whispering into Frank's ear with an audible smirk.

"Shut up, Way..." Frank said with a deep blush rising over his face as he clapped for Gerard's achievement.

____________________________

"Wow Gerard, almost a highschool student?" Mrs. Iero said as she ladled punch into her glass at the Way family's celebration of Gerard's graduation.

"Yeah, I started choosing my freshman electives, I'm thinking art and drama..." Gerard said pushing his long black bangs behind his ears.

"Wow, you've grown into such an impressionable young person." Mrs. Iero said hugging the boy and walking away to congratulate the family for their sons success.

"Congrats, Gee." A voice said from behind Gerard. He turned to see Frank standing behind him. Frank wore fitted black slacks that hugged his thin frame nicely. His shirt was a simple white button-up that was complemented by a red tie.

"Thanks Frankie." Gerard said chuckling sadly.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Frank said cautiously as he began to approach Gerard.

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand." Gerard laughed bitterly tracing his black polished finger around the lip of his red Solo cup.

"Tell me, and I will try." Frank said looking up into Gerard's mossy eyes.

"I guess... It's about how I feel as a person... I mean..." He sighed ," I don't know how to explain it..."

"Gerard, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." Frank said wrapping his arms around Gerard's soft torso.

"Frank, sometimes I feel like I'm not a boy." Gerard said breathing out softly and turning his lined eyes to the dirty floor. Frank looked at Gerard's crestfallen face and frowned in vague sadness.

"Gee, you don't have to be a boy. Remember when we were little? The first day I met you, you told me you could be anything you wanted to be. That still holds true." Frank breathed out with a small confidence,"anyone who can't accept someone as beautiful as you is a douchebag that needs to be punched in the balls." 

Gerard laughed their quiet breathy laugh, and shook their head in simple happiness.

"Oh Frankie, what would I do with out you?"


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief hiatus, I needed to finish up my school year :p

When Gee was 15, they dyed their hair blonde. Truth be told, they started to grow their hair out , and had dyed it blonde when the choppy cut was shoulder-length. They also began mixing styles. They would sometimes wear skirts with striped tights, and thick Doc Martens. They also would wear skin-tight jeans with a Smashing Pumpkins shirt and a pretty bow on their head. Nothing seemed to faze Gee from being who they really were. Frank admired that quality and saw it as a way Gee differentiated themself from others. Frank was amazed at how strong Gee was.

"Frank, we should jam today." Ryan said running up to Frank after school. Ryan was similar to Gee, but Ryan was always afraid to show who she really was. She identified as a demigirl, but was too afraid to share it with anyone but close friends. Frank always assured Ryan that she was as much a girl as she wanted to be.

"Sounds good. Who's coming?"

"Beeb, Mikey, Dallon, Pete if he can convince his mom, 'Trick, and Gee."

Frank's heart fluttered hearing that Gee was going to be there.

"No Spence, Joe, or Hurley?" Frank said putting his backpack on his back and turning to talk to Ryan.

"Trohman got detention with Mr.Webster, he was passing notes with Hurley, but Andy was picked up before he could receive punishment. He had a doctor's appointment." Ryan explained grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Heard from Toro, or good ol' Bobby boy?" Frank said closing his locker and beginning to walk side-by-side with Ryan.

"Toro has to go to his aunt's wedding in upstate New York. Bryar had to finish a test, from when he got-"

"Chicken pox, yeah, I remember." Frank said recalling the test from two weeks previous.

"Anyone else coming?" Frank said.

"Gee invited Lyn-z, but she has an end-of-the-semester project she has to work on with some chick called Jamia. I don't think Gee really likes her..." Ryan said pulling the straps of her backpack up.

"Ah, I've met Jamia... she's pretty cute." Frank said with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Jamia was the first person Frank had developed a crush on since Gee.

"Ooh, Frankie got a little crush." Ryan said elbowing his ribs softly.

Frank laughed and shook his head,

"You don't even know half of it."

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled from behind them as they exited the cafeteria of the school. Frank turned around to see Brendon Urie running towards them.

"Always a pleasure, BOYD." Frank said calling Brendon by his middle name.

"Likewise, ANTHONY." Brendon said nudging Frank lightly.

"Ah, Ryan. Lovely as ever if I do say so myself." Brendon said twirling the short girl and kissing her cheek softly.

"Beeb, your such a flirt." She giggled pressing her lips to his nose.

Frank grinned softly, the chemistry between Ryan and Brendon was beautiful. Brendon treated Ryan with a delicate respect and made her feel like a princess.

"You jamming, Frank?" Brendon said wrapping his arm around Ryan's waist and looking over at Frank.

"Yup, Ryro got me caught up on the RSVP list." Frank said continuing down the sidewalk to the Way families home.

"Speaking of, Tyler and Josh are coming over too, Ty finished practice early today." Brendon explained to both of us.

"Nice." I said bumping fists with him, " I've got to drop something off with Lyn-z and Jamia, I'll catch up soon."

"Alright, see you soon, bud." Brendon said waving a quick goodbye before walking to Lyn-z's house.

Frank walked quickly to Lyn-z's house. Lyn-z had gotten her cool nickname from trying out for her band. She barely learned any bass chords, but got a spot when she whipped matches out of her pigtails and did some fire breathing. She nearly set a house on fire in the process, but still got into the band. Frank finally reached the house at the end of East Brunswick Way. Getting to the door he knocked and the locks unlatched.

"Frankie, hey!" Jamia said opening the door. She was a bit taller than Frank, and one hundred and ten times prettier in his mind.

"Hi, Jamia. Is Lyn-z here? She told me to drop off a pack of smokes." He said holding up the pack of Marlboros.

"Ah, yeah. She's at the table, working on biology homework." Jamia said opening the door.

"Frankie, you got the goods?" Lyn-z said joking around with him.

"Yup." He said tossing the carton at her.

"God, I don't know how you do it." She said taking one out and placing it in between her red painted lips.

"I have sources. Mind if I have one? I've got to walk to practice." He said using his thumb to motion his way out.

"Sure, take one and skedaddle, your friends will be looking for you."

Frank slipped two fingers into the packaging and sliding the so-called cancer stick out of the packaging.

Putting it to his lips, he walked out the door and lit it. Inhaling the thick smoke and exhaling it in a fluid motion.

"Time for practice."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to jam, yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OFF, YES; I AM STILL ALIVE. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE INACTIVITY BUT SCHOOL CAN BE A BUTT. I wrote this chapter today in hopes to make peace with all of my abandoned readers in honor of my return to Ao3! I will hopefully update Hotline Meme sometime this week, hopefully tomorrow. Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this update!

“What took so long, kiddo?” Josh Dun said when Frank stepped into the room.

“Oh, you know, just had a smoke…” the raven-haired teen said sitting down and peeling his acid wash jean jacket away from his body.

“Wow, what a bad boy!” Ryan giggled jokingly. Brendon laughed along with her, kissing her wavy hair.

“The baddest, obviously.” Frank said flipping his hair dramatically. Everyone in the room fell into a fit of giggles.

“What’s all the laughing for?” A new voice said.

“Hey! How’s it going Gerard?” Tyler said waving to the newly entering figure.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Frank said aloud setting his eyes on Gerard. Gerard now had a head of fire engine red hair. 

“What? Does it look bad?” Gerard said with sudden panic flooding their eyes.

“What? No! It looks fucking amazing!” Frank said with a loud burst of energy.

“Really?” Gerard said still doubtful of the suddenness of Frank’s reaction. 

“Gee, you look great.” Frank said softening his tone. 

Gerard beamed.

“Alright guys, I think it’s time to get started with today’s jam sesh.” Brendon said pulling his keyboard out of its carrying case. Ryan pulled out her rhythm guitar and proceeded to tune it slightly. Patrick brang out his guitar aswell and silently challenged Ryan to a scale-off. Pete and Mikey brought out their basses, and Pete noticed the new bass that Mikey had,

“No fuckin’ way. Mikeyway, is that a Mustang?!”

“Uh, yeah, I needed a new one… My mom gave me a couple hundred to help out..” Mikey said with a blush creeping softly down his pale neck. 

“That’s so cool.” Pete said admiring the glistening exterior of the bass the younger Way brother now possessed.

Mikey smiled in a way that was easily unseen, but Pete saw and drank in the gorgeous sight. He grinned and turned back to his own bass.  
The group sat mostly in silence as they tuned their respective instruments and warmed up to play together. 

“Hey, Jishuwa.” Tyler said quietly turning to his best friend.

“Yeah?” Josh said stopping the constant flow of drumbeats from his practising.

“Bass or uke?” Tyler said sitting with both of his instruments laid out on Gerard’s bed in the Way families basement.

“Uke, the lovebirds have bass covered.” Josh said quietly. Tyler laughed and Josh’s face lit up with joy.

“You all ready to rock?!” Brendan said with his best impression of an 80’s metal band hype man.

“YEAH!” Everyone yelled back in response.

“Count us off, Spooky Jim!” Brendon said whipping around and pointing a digit at Josh.

“1-- 2-- 1-- 2-- 3-- 4--!” Josh yelled.

And they rocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I you enjoyed this, please leave some kudos to motivate me, and a comment to brighten up my day! (Also, not really relevant to the plot or story, have you ever heard music by Dawn Dollanganger?!? She is so fucking good, so check some of her stuff out, my favorites are Coma Baby, Angels of Porn, Smitten With You, and Please Eat. However, if you are easily put-off by sexual content, eating disorders, self-image issues, and gender dysphoria, please take caution before listening, as most of her songs do contain struggles with these common problems.) Thanks for reading <3


End file.
